Delicate Hearts
by Nomsaur
Summary: Xion is your average teenage girl who hates the opposite sex with a passion. She tries to protect her best friend Namine who is bacially a boy magnet, from the heart breakers.But is she doing it out of friendship or her own hidden love.


"Naminè, I think you've finally lost it…" I said with a sigh. She looks up at me with her evil smirk; I sigh louder at the site of it and grimace at the tub of muddy, poop gunk in her hands.

I sit on her desk chair with my arms crossed; she's bent down in front of me about to put the gunk on my face. Like what the hell, she never does this with me, she knows I hate it. Actually she's been acting weird all day. What's up her ass?

"Stop being so grumpy Xion, it's going to be fun!" she beams as she scoops some poop from the tub and begins to apply it on my face, I try not to cringe. I can tell she's trying to hold in her laughter, the cow.

"Mud, on my freaking face. Oh, woo fun."

"It's good for you! Especially for you.. ick have you seen your skin? It's like pimple and blackhead paradise.."

"You know I don't give a shit about that stuff. So why force me into it?"

"Because… well, we are going on a double date tonight. So you got to took your be-"

I stand from the chair and stare at her in disbelief, she also rises placing the tub on her desk looking pretty damn calm.

"We? What do you mean we?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't Naminè! I don't know anything because apparently you are my fucking mind!"

"Okay okay! Just clam down.. I knew I shouldn't have dragged you into this…"

"Yeah, well you did. By the way, I'm not going."

"Xion! You have to come! I'm not going without you."

"Then don't."

"I have to.."

"Um, why!"

"Because, I think this guy really likes me and I can't let him down like that.."

"Pffft, do you even like the guy? Who is it anyway?"

"Honestly, I think he's okay, but I don't like him that way."

"Who?"

"…Roxas.."

That's when I burst into uncontrollable laughter. Her face goes bright red and only makes me laugh harder.

"Roxas! The head banging drummer dork Roxas?" I ask between laughs.

"Yeah… I know, its horrible.." she said as she put her head into her hands.

"How did it happen?" I ask, while trying to control my laughter.

She slowly removes her hands from her face and looks at me then the floor.

"Well, he just kinda ran up to me in the middle of the hall and asked me out on a date. At first I told him some stupid bogus excuse that my parents won't let me go anywhere without you because, you know they know your parents and stuff… And he believed me, he looked sad at first but then he saw Vanitas walking past and his face lit up, he grabbed the guy and said that Vanitas can be your date and then we can all go together. Vanitas looked pissed at the idea but Roxas, his face was just too puppy like and hopeful to say no. So I said yes….. I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" she was talking way to fast, I could barely make out what she was saying then I heard the name Vanitas, it hit me hard.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Naminè. I'm going to DESTORY YOU! Vanitas! Seriously? You know I can't stand that prick! There is no way in hell I can go…"

"I know, I know. But they are best friends after all.. Aren't they like in that band together?"

"I really couldn't careless if they were fucking each other! Can't you get Roxas to ask someone else? If so and since this is soooo important to you, I may consider it, just no Vanitas."

"Xion, its too late for that. They are coming here to pick us up in an hour."

"WHAAAATT!" I stare at her wide eyed, "Are you insane!"

"Come on, its not like I'm asking you to kiss him or be his girlfriend or anything. You don't like him; he doesn't like you, equals nothings going to happen between the two of you. You don't even have to look at him or even speak to him, just be there. Okay, can you do that for me, please?"

"Bu-,FINE! Just remember you owe me so fucking bad! And don't you dare expect me to get all dolled up or some shit, okay!"

"I knew I could count on you." She smiles and pulls me into an embrace with her muddy hands.

"Ack, get off!" I squeal, she only hugs me tighter; I squirm and try to make an escape.

"You love it, mud bud." She said as she finally released me.

"Right… mud bud?"

I scoop some of the poop from the tub on the desk and rub it on her face. She gapes at me in shock.

"XION!" she squeals

"Don't act so surprised, you knew it was coming." I smile.

_Dear God, if you can hear me, please for the love of fuck. Let tonight be a disaster, so that sweet innocent Naminè can see that boys suck dick and dates suck em' harder, Amen._

Naminè takes the whole tub of poop and pours it over my head, I get covered in the revolting shit.

"Huggles?" I say as I go to hug her, she jumps out of my reach.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hug me, whore!" I yell as I dash towards her, of course she runs but her bedroom is so tiny there's nowhere to run. I catch her easily, tackling her onto her bed, making sure to cover her good in the poopness. We both laugh, she struggles a little, and then we just lay their silent. A good silence, my favourite kind of silence, the kind I never want to end, the kind I only ever share with her. I never want it to end.

~TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey there,**  
><strong>Yeah, that was shoooooooorrrrrrt (Because I'm lazy.)<strong>  
><strong>Ick, I don't know if this is going to be a decent fanfic or not, it is my first after all.<strong>  
><strong>After reading other awesome ones for a long time, I wanted to start my own, so yeah I did..<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me if you sorta liked it.<strong>  
><strong>If I get at least 1 (Positive) review (which I highly doubt) I'll continue. (OR WILL I?) x3<strong>

_**=3= Review? =3=**_


End file.
